It's fire!
by IceK04
Summary: It's fire! No freedom! It's sadness only! What if the things at the fire became another end! Mainly Character Death


**Hi:)**

 **I just want to say;**

 **Please _please!_ don't kill me!**

 **IceK**

There was a heat coming from the building. A heat that could've warmed up every single room in the world.

The orange sparks glimmed through the night and set down on the jackets and coats of the people, standing in front of the circus.

Panicked screams filled the silent night and frightened sobs made her heart heavie.

And through the folks, Phineas Taylor Barnum headed his family to the foremost ranks of the onlookers.

"Phillip!", he shouted and turned around again, "Phillip?!"

Charity squeezed the hands of her daughters even more and pulled them near.

Phineas turned around once again.

Then he saw the young man, running through the crowd.

"Phillip!"

He stopped.

"Phillip! Is everyone out?!"

But the young man didn't answered.

So Phin turned around just to look straight in O'Malleys brown eyes, "What about the animals?"

"We set them free."

In this moment, Phin heard Phillip shouting.

And his words let the blood freezing in his veins.

"Anne?! W.D. where's Anne?!"

W.D. stopped with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

"Where is Anne!"

Then he heard Lettie shouting.

"I saw her at the Gallery!"

Phillip viewed Phineas, then W.D.

And then he started to run.

"PHILLIP!", Phin shouted.

Somebody -W.D. maybe?!- tried to run into the flames.

"No!", O'Malley shouted and reached the person fast, "No! You can't go inside! You're gonna die!"

Phineas pushed W.D away and stepped forward to Charity and their little girls, but then...

"W.D!"

It was Anne!

She jumped over the water hose and ran into W.Ds Arms, "Oh my god, W.D!"

She smiled a little bit shocked and wanted to say something, but...

"Phillip.", somebody mumbled and the crowd began to shout again.

"PHILLIP! PHILLIP WHERE'RE YOU?!"

But there wasn't an answer.

Phineas felt how his wife squeezed his hand.

She didn't want him to go.

But he did.

Charity began to scream.

She pulled Caroline and Helen near and pressed their faces in her skirt.

"No! Phin!"

But he'd disappeared in the flames.

Anne let out a sob.

Charity couldn't.

She'd to stay like this. For her daughters.

The flames seemed to grow up and then-

the circus crashed.

Sparks swirled through the night and enveloped the crowd.

Charity felt her knees trembling.

"No.", she whispered, "Please not!"

Tears shined in her eyes, just waiting for rolling down.

She heard the people cry; Anne and Lettie, Constantine and Charles...all of them.

"Daddy!"

There he was.

Charity closed her eyes in shock, "Phineas!"

But then she saw it.

It wasn't Phineas, who carried Phillip.

It was Phillip, who carried Phineas!

Charity couldn't suppress the sob flooding her throat.

Her husband was full of soot!

A spark of hope glimmed in her heart;

maybe he was still...?

But Phillip shook his head.

It was enough!

Charity felt down on her knees, trembling.

Her body shivered while she sobbed.

"No! Phineas no!"

The pain was unspeakable.

Everything was silent and the only thing, one could hear, was Charity Barnum, whispering to her dead husband.

"Please, Phin! Phin you just came back! Please not! Please don't leave me!", Her tears dripped on Phineas' chest, "The girls...Just don't...please! I don't want you to leave me! Phin!"

Two men appeared on her side and pulled up Phineas' body.

And without any word, they disappeared. And they took him with them.

Charity could feel her heart breaking.

"Phineas!", there was a small touch on her back.

It belonged to Lettie.

"Phineas."

And with his name on her lips, like a pray, she was taken away by the black darkness.

*

Charity couldn't move.

She was caged by her own sadness. Her parents took the girls to give their daugther some time to say goodbye to her husband.

Charity sat next to the open coffin.

"I already miss you.", she whispered, tears falling down, "How can i live without you?! I love you so much, Phin! I love you!

D'you hear me?! I want you to open your eyes! I want you to talk to me! Shout at me! Touch me! Love me! Make love to me! Use me! Do whatever you want! I just want you back in my life! Come back! I beg you! _Please_!"

But there was no answer.

So Charity stood up and pulled something out of her coat pocket.

A letter.

She layid it beneath Phineas' body.

Didn't read it again. She knew, what one could read there;

 _A million dreams, that kept me awake!_


End file.
